


What comes, goes

by Swapder



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: (But is deadlier), But no asthma, Multiple books maybe?, Starts in Fredbear's dinner, You have allergies, You'll get to decide something later., goes all the way to Fnaf 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swapder/pseuds/Swapder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUMMARY TO COME</p>
            </blockquote>





	What comes, goes

  Coughing, I run up to the small building, Fredbear's family diner. Oh the joy I will have! Look! There is Fredbear! What are those four kids doing with that littler one? Who knows? Walking in, I stare at the table I want, when I hear a crunch. My ears fatten under my hat, when I turn to look at Fredbear. When was Fredbear's muzzle covered in blood? Why was the little kid in his mouth?! Stop it! Stop, Stop, Stop! Covering my ears to block out the voices, I keep screaming. Stop. Stop panicking. Stop... Sto... Stop panicking... Everything turns white.


End file.
